


Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

by Brookelocks



Series: Collection of One shots Inspired by music. [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelocks/pseuds/Brookelocks
Summary: Oh, but you were so shy, so was IMaybe that's why it was so hard to believeWhen you smiled and said to meAre you gonna kiss me or not?Midnight conversations and soft confessions.





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to this fic but I enjoyed writing it wall the same. Hope you enjoy it.

Ino looks up at the stars, the shingles of the roof a cool sensation against her back. It’s late, almost all of the lights in the village have gone out and a chill has set in. Still she lays across the roof of the Yamanaka Flower shop and listens to her best friend hum quietly beside her. It’s become a thing over the years, the two of them sitting up here staring at the sky. It’s nice, to be up here where they don’t have any responsibility, any image to uphold, any judgment. Up here they are just two girls looking at the constellations. 

“I’m okay with it.” Sakura says out of nowhere. Ino sits up and looks at her slightly confused. 

“Okay with what?” 

“Sasuke and Naruto. I mean yeah it sucks, but I guess I have always known that he wasn’t going to love me. I’m okay with it.” That’s right, the entire reason they had come up here was because Sasuke had come back and Sakura needed some place to think. Although in all honesty Ino was not expecting Sakura to move on; not the way Ino had. After all she had seen very quickly that she would never have the Uchiha and had moved on years ago, then a short fling with Kiba had showed her that she didn’t exactly swing that way to begin with. Since then she has had her sights set elsewhere; more specifically a pink-haired, green-eyed medic nin. She knows she will never have her though, Sakura’s heart is lost in between her teammates, and Ino knows that. So instead she settles for their friendship, as long as Sakura is happy Ino can live with anything really. 

“Moving on then?” She asks. Sakura leans back and looks up shifting slightly closer as the breeze picks up a little. 

“See, that's the thing, I think my heart moved on forever ago. I just needed to listen to it and not be stubborn.” Sakura’s voice carries a conviction that tells the blonde that Sakura _knows_ her heart moved on long ago. She takes a shaky breath, she refuses to get her hopes up, Sakura has never shown any interest in women before and honestly Ino is a little afraid that if she tries she will get shot down. 

So instead she lays back down and hums, “yeah, you have always been a bit hard headed.” But that is something Ino loves about her, the unwavering opinions, standing by her choices, meanwhile Ino changes as quickly as trends go out of style. “Still, I’m proud of you. So do you have any idea on who you are set on now?” 

“Yeah, I do. I just don’t know if they like me that way.” She sounds so shy for a moment Ino is reminded of a much younger Sakura. “There is also the fact that I don’t think they are interested in girls at all.” Sakura shrugs, but she looks heartbroken. Ino knows the feeling. 

“So you think he is gay then?” 

“No,” Sakura whispers and the blonde looks up in confusion. It’s answered rather quickly as Sakura leans back to lay down. “I’m pretty sure _she_ is straight.” 

Ino chokes as her heart leaps into her throat and she becomes acutely aware of how close Sakura is laying; a warm presence at her side. She takes a moment to reign in her heart, because no matter how many times she tells herself not to get her hopes up her heart never listens. “Who is it?” Ino knows she doesn’t want to know but she needs to, so as soon as the words leave her lips she starts to regret it. Sakura shakes her head and Ino frowns, she knows she shouldn’t push but she can’t help it. “Are they our age?” 

Sakura sighs, “yes.” 

“A shinobi?” 

“Well, yes.” 

“From one of the clans?” Ino can practically feel the gentle nod in response from beside her. “Which one?” She asks her mind already racing through every clan with female members around their age. 

Sakura takes a breath. “Yamanaka.” It’s whispered like a confession and Ino barely hears it before her brain promptly searches her knowledge of her own clan, all the rest of the Yamanaka shinobi around there age are guys; that means the only actual candidate is _her_. Her brain short circuits for a minute. _Sakura like her._ Shocked she turns to face the other. 

“That’s- Sakura- I- Why didn’t you say something?” From this angle she can see the faint flush across her friends cheeks, then Sakura is rolling onto her side so the two of them are laying face to face and it brings them close enough that their noses brush together. 

“I-” Those big green eyes stare up at Ino and they both forget how to breath for a moment. “Are you gonna kiss me or not?” Ino doesn’t need to be told twice and closes the distance to gently press her lips to Sakura’s. It’s gentle and sweet, for a moment Ino is sure she will wake up as soon as she draws back. This entire night is basically her most ambitious dream. 

Still she pulls back and stares at Sakura in silent awe. A second passes and Sakura’s fingers curl around her wrist and pulls them both into a sitting position before Sakura is kissing her again. Tentative but getting deeper by the second. It lasts for what feels like forever, and Ino is so okay with it. 

It’s the best damn kiss Ino has ever had and she is already looking forward to the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Inpsired by _Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not_ by Thompson Square


End file.
